


Wake Me Up Please

by Otakufander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleep Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakufander/pseuds/Otakufander
Summary: Roman returns from a quest acting strange. Everyone trys to find out why. Its really not what they are expecting.





	Wake Me Up Please

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I had nothing to do at a family reunion. I found this prompt for a sleep paralysis fic on tumblr and had to write it.

It was 4am Virgil was sitting in his room scrolling through Tumblr and watching random things on YouTube. Normally he would be sleeping with Roman but he was on a week long quest and wasn't scheduled to return until tomorrow. Damn he misses his boyfriend.  
~  
The next morning Roman returned from his quest. Virgil was waiting at the entrance to the imagination for him. But when he came back he looked troubled, he didn't even notice Virgil until he yelled “ROMAN!” and tackle hugged him.

“I missed you you ass. Why were you gone for some long?” Virgil asked with his face buried in Roman's chest. “Oh hello my Dark and Stormy Night. I'm sorry I returned later than expected. There were a few complications on the quest, before you ask I'm completely fine it was nothing serious.” Roman said. “OK I just missed you.” Virgil said hugging him tighter still. “I promise to make it up to you with extra cuddles tonight.” Roman said. “You better Princey, let's go get lunch, you missed breakfast.” Virgil said grabbing Roman's hand and leading him out of the room.  
~  
Everyone was happy to see Roman. Patton squealed and jump hugged him. Logan greeted him with a handshake and a welcome back then returned to the book he was reading. 

It wasn't until a few minutes into lunch that it became apparent that something was wrong with Roman. We had a troubled look on his face while he barely ate anything, and stared into space. Everyone exchanged worried looks and Patton spoke up. “Everything OK kiddo?” Patton asked. “Huh? Oh yea I'm perfectly fine Padre.” Roman said not very convincingly. That cemented it for Virgil, something is definitely wrong. “Roman you know you shouldn't lie like that, it's a good way to summon De-.” “You didn't ring?” Deceit said popping in. “Are you kidding me?!” Roman and Virgil said in unison. “Hey Dee want a sandwich? I made to many.” Patton offered. “No definitely not.” Deceit said taking one. “Also Roman Its really good to lie like that, something isn't wrong and you shouldn't at least tell your boyfriend. Hello.” Deceit said sinking out. “Roman what is he talking about?” Virgil said extremely concerned. “*huffs a breath* Fine, well if you all must know something happened on the quest that was quite terrifying and i-i just don't want to talk about it.” Roman said dropping the over the top persona. “That's quite alright Roman if you do not wish to convey the events to us at this time we will not force you. You can speak to us about it when you are ready.” Logan said. “Thank you Logan. I promise I will tell you all eventually. *mumbles* as long as it doesn't happen here too.” Roman said. “What was that last part Roman?” Virgil asked. “Nothing to important.” Roman responded. But Virgil wasn't buying it.  
~  
After lunch Roman decided to go take a nap because he was exhausted from his quest. Virgil went with him because he hadn't had much sleep over the last few days himself, also Roman owed him cuddles. A few hours after they both nodded off Virgil was abruptly woken up by the sound of screaming. Virgil looked over and saw Roman sat up crying.

“Roman what's wrong, what happened?!” Virgil asked terrified. He grabbed Roman's shoulders saying “Roman! Roman looked at me! Its ok your ok im here. ROMAN!” That last yell finally snapped him out of it. Roman forced himself to look up into his boyfriend's frightened face. “V-V-Virgil.” Roman said though sobs. “I'm here Ro-” Roman launched himself at Virgil, buried his face in Virgil's chest and cried. Virgil held him close whispering sweet nothings to him.

Logan and Patton ran into the room when they heard the scream. They saw Roman crying on Virgil and flew to his side. 

“What happened we heard a scream?” Logan asked. “Roman kiddo what's wrong, what happened?” Patton asked concern and fear thick in his voice. “I-I-I d-don't know. I d-don't kn-know what it w-was.” Roman said through the sobs. “Roman once you calm down please start at the beginning. Can you do that?” Logan asked. Roman nodded. “Sweetie remember in for 4, hold for 7, out for 8. Try to copy me.” 

It took about 15 minutes of breathing exercises for Roman to be calm enough to explain what happened.  
“When I woke up i-i couldn't move. I was trying to move but I just couldn't. Virgil I could see you next to me. I was trying so hard to call out to you, to tell you to wake me up, but I couldn't speak. I was just stuck. It was like I was screaming inside my head, Wake me up please, wake me up. I just- I was so scared.” At this point Virgil is holding Roman again. “I tried one last time to call out and that's when it went away. What the hell was it?” Roman explained. 

“Well Roman it seems like you have experienced sleep paralysis.” Logan explained. “Sleep what?” Patton said looking scared. “Patton sleep paralysis is a temporary inability to move or speak while falling asleep or upon waking.” Logan explained. “Well what causes it?” Virgil asked. “There are many things that cause sleep paralysis for example Sleep Deprivation is the most common cause but it can also be caused by, medications, depression, PTSD, genetics, Sleep Apnea, anxiety disorders, panic attacks, Narcolepsy, and alcohol and drug use. That is just to name a few there may still be many more causes yet to be discovered. Roman's cause is yet to be determined.” Logan explained further.

“Actually this happened while i was in the imagination. The dragon witch laid a curse on me before I eliminated her and that night before I came home this happened, that's why I was late. I hoped that it wouldn't follow me out and it would be a one time thing.” Roman explained. “Was it a curse or a hex that she used?” Virgil asked. “I don't actually know. I didn't hear what kind of incantation it was.” Roman admitted. “Well let's hope it was just a hex. Hexs wear off after a while, curses on the other hand you have to break.” Virgil said. 

“Let us hope that this wears off. And if we are done here it is time for dinner.” Logan pointed out. “Yea I'm making lasagna kiddos. You two love birds can make your way down when your ready. Let's go LoLo.” Patton said snaking his arm through Logan's. Logan started blushing hard but Patton didn't notice.

“Do you think Logan is ever gonna confess to Patton that he likes him?” Virgil asked. “I think he will it'll just be a while because he just doesn't really understand his feelings.” Roman said. “I mean yea we don't really know if Patton likes him back.” Virgil said. “Wait you don't know? Patton likes him too, he's just really good at hiding it because he is Thomas's emotions.” Roman said. “What!? Why don't you tell Logan than? And how do you know?” Virgil asked. “Babe Patton's been coming to me for advice to get Logan to notice him for a while. Their both just to oblivious to each others advances to get that they both like each other. Believe me my Dark and Stormy Night, if I wasn't the romantic side I wouldn't have seen your advances toward me.” Roman said with a smirk. Virgil blushed. “Well should we follow the disaster gays?” “Yea.”

Dinner was great. It turns out it was just a hex luckily. It wore off after a few weeks. And Logan and Patton got together not to long after in a great display of how devious Patton can be if he's paired with Virgil and Roman to cook up a scheme about love. They are going strong and everything seems to be back to normal. Well at least as normal as you can get with the sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was a good read it was just a short thing.


End file.
